A Day at the Coast
by Andrew Borealis
Summary: Welcome to my first real AU. This is another one of those "If I were Link and she were Zelda" stories that just popped into my head and I hat to share it. I hope you like it.
1. Chapter 1

A/N: This is another one of those "If I were Link and she was Zelda stories. Although, this one has a more realistic result. It just came to my mind a few weeks ago, and I just had to write it. I hope you like it.

Disclaimer: I don't own Legend of Zelda. Unfortunately… Anyway, on with the show!!!

A Day at the Coast

The beach…

It's probably the one place I can ever be at peace for now. The comfy sand sheltering you, the warm sun giving you strength, the wind encouraging you, and the water holding you like a lover…

Unfortunately, I rarely get to see the beach, unless Zelda comes and takes me with her. Like this time.

It was around dusk. I was watching the sun set on the ocean, with a lot on my mind, as usual. I normally only think seriously when I'm alone, which is a lot of the time, really. I mean, sure, I get involved with people a lot, but most of the time, I find myself at home, practicing with my replica of the ancient Master Sword, or just sitting alone, playing music. Most of the time when I am doing those things, I'm thinking about one of the best friends I've ever had, and would like to be… um… closer to.

That would be Zelda.

She is the most beautiful woman I've ever known, and I've known a lot. Sure, she has her flaws, but who doesn't? We're into all the same things, and all of my other friends, except maybe Midna, believe that Zelda and I would go great together. But, she has _no idea_ how I feel. Not to mention I'm so brother-like to everyone I meet that it's practically impossible for me to be truly loved.

But, I digress… As I said before, I was watching the sun set across the sea, the waves crashing up and into the water once again. The tide would always reach me, and then recede, as if to say hello for a short time. I felt the winds gently caress my face, making my hair and the hat that sat upon it sway in the wind. It was a bit cold, but I decided to not wear a shirt that time, showing off every lean muscle that showed my interest in the art of the sword. All I could do when looking at such pure beauty of the scene before me was sigh…

"Are you all right Link?" someone asked from behind me. I would know that voice anywhere, it was Zelda.

I turned my head to see her. She had her black T-shirt and blue shorts on, and stood just a bit behind me, her brown hair swaying in the same manner as mine.

I smiled weakly. "Yeah, I'm all right." I told her, turning back to see the ocean. "I'm just thinking."

"What are you thinking about?" She asked.

I just shrugged. "Nothing you'd be interested in." She took a step closer.

"You'd be surprised as to what I'd be interested in." she replied, taking another step.

I finally sighed and told her. "Matters of the heart…"

Zelda raised her hands a bit, folding her arms. "You don't mean…?"

"No, not _that_." I corrected.

"So… You're thinking about…" she started. "…Love?"

Queue yet another sigh from me. "Yeah…" I said. "Love…"

Zelda smiled a bit. "So, who is it?" she asked. I turned red at the question.

"I'd… rather not say…" I told her. "Besides, she doesn't feel that way about me… I doubt anyone does."

"Why do you say that?" she wondered.

"Because I'm _Link_, the guy everyone can like, but no one can love. I'm too… I don't know, brotherly to everyone."

Zelda was standing next to me now. "I wouldn't say that no one can love you. You've got a lot of qualities people like. Just give her some time, she'll love you back."

I felt my heart open up a little more with my next words… "You know, every time I've ever been with her, all I've wanted to do is…" I trailed off.

"Is…?" Zelda repeated.

"Hold her…" I finally said. "Not in any kind of obscene way. Just, holding her close for the sake of having her there… But, like I said, she probably wouldn't want that. I'm too much of a good friend for her to think of me like that. Don't get me wrong, I love the fact that we're friends, it's great, and I wouldn't trade it for anything, except maybe that whole 'love' thing, but I also don't want to ruin what we have. It's just fine for me… As long as she's happy…"

Zelda closed her eyes and smiled. "All right, come on…" She said while she opened her arms. "You may not be able to hold her, but, for now, you can hold me…"

I looked at her, wondering if she was crazy…

Suddenly, without thinking, I had rushed up to her, holding her as close as I could, wishing I could never let go…

"Thank you…" I said as a tear ran down my cheek. The first time that had ever happened around her. I mean, here I was, holding the one person I loved more than anything at sunset on the beach, and she didn't even realize that _this_ was what I had wanted all along… But she would… Someday… Just… Not now.


	2. Chapter 2

(A/N: Hey, everybody. I've just decided to make this into a multi-chapter fic thanks to an awesome review. All I have to say is that I hope you all like it.)

Disclaimer: I don't own Legend of Zelda…

Home…

That's where I was when I asked her a question I never thought I'd be bold enough to ask. Zelda had come over, and we were doing our usual thing.

I was teaching her how to swordfight.

She was never very confident in that area, but she wanted to learn, nonetheless. So, I was teaching her.

I held onto my practice sword and shield, while Zelda wielded her usual practice rapier. She was getting better, but I still won every time we fought.

I wiped the sweat off my brow as I took off my forest green cap. I wore that cap all the time, for some reason. It just felt natural, despite it being a strange cone shape that hung off my head. My long hair flowed down, tied back at the base of my neck, so as to keep the majority of it out of my face. This time, though, I also wore a green shirt with it. It wasn't much, but I liked it.

Zelda, however, was panting quite heavily. She didn't have the stamina that I had, and couldn't fight for so long. Once she caught her breath, she took a ready stance, pointing her blade at me.

"You ready to start again?" she asked.

I smirked at her. "Sure." I replied, suddenly charging forward with an attack.

Zelda had gotten used to the fact that I'm a left-handed fighter, and was starting to work on defending her right side as I delivered swing after swing of my practice sword. Although it was padded, I still swung pretty hard, not letting up on my offense. Zelda tended to fight with a defensive style, taking advantage of the long reach and the cross-guard of her weapon. Truthfully, she was quite talented. She didn't think so, but she proved it to both herself and I when she landed that one would-be fatal hit on my chest. She smiled, and went to sit down on the steps in front of my house.

"Well, Zelda," I started, my heart pounding furiously as I sat next to the girl. "I believe there is no more for me to teach you."

Zelda stood up and bowed in front of me, in the Japanese style. "Arigato, Link-sensei." With that, we both started laughing, as she sat down next to me again.

We sat there and chatted on about various things for the next hour, until we finally decided we needed to feed our addiction to video games. Zelda was helping me through a game we both found to be absolute brilliance that was called "Shinto". It was about a God who had been forsaken and tried to redeem himself by saving the lives of the very people he had once hated, but then grew to love.

Growing to love things is quite common in my life. Just like the girl sitting next to me at that very moment… Tonight, I would go further with her… I was gonna take the risk, and se if it was worth it…

"I believe I have come up with the strangest question ever..." I began. "And before you ask why I'm asking it, it's just because I'm curious. After all, curiosity killed the Kokiri, and I never really cared when I die." I turned to face her… "The question is…" I was staring at her beautiful blue eyes, and she was looking into mine… "How do you feel…" This was it!!! "about me?"

Zelda smiled warmly and spoke… "You're like a brother to me. A brother and a best friend that I could never replace…"

It was like five thousand Darknuts had all started ramming their blades through me at the same time… It hurt… It hurt so damn much… "Thanks…" was all I managed to say…

I had promised myself that I would be happy with whatever Zelda felt, no matter what, but it still hurt…

"Well," Zelda said. "I'd better get going… We _do_, after all, have school tomorrow."

"Yeah…" I replied, watching her stand up and walk away, knowing that I can't ever follow…

Have you ever had the feeling where you want to cry, but the tears just can't come out?

That's how I felt…

(A/N: I know, sad, huh? Yeah, there are gonna be a lot of twists and turns in this one. But, anyway, I hope you enjoyed it.)


End file.
